femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid (Get Smart)
Ingrid (Julie Newmar) is a KAOS Agent in the 1968 episode "The Laser Blazer" for the TV series of "Get Smart". Ingrid is a KAOS Agent who gains access to the apartment of Maxwell Smart (Don Adams) and Agent 99 (Barbara Felden), by posing as a maid. Max has just returned home from an assignment in Hong Kong, where he receives the newest CONTROL weapon in the form of a blazer that has miniature laser for the button. The button or laser is accessed by the change pocket. Without knowing the capabilities of the blazer, Max accidentally zaps his coffee pot, suitcase, and telephone. Agent 99 sends the blazer to the cleaners to have it cleaned and altered since it was too big for Max to wear. Ingrid is constantly looking throughout the apartment for what she thinks might be the CONTROL weapon that she has been sent to look for. She flirts with Max and offers to give him a massage, when Chief (Edward Platt) shows up. He warns Max that Ingrid may be a secret agent, especially since she was hired through CONTROL, which has been infiltrated. Ingrid tapes the conversation with Chief and Max, and finds out that the blazer is the weapon. She calls into KAOS to tell her minions to go collect the blazer at the cleaners. When Max and Chief arrive at the cleaners, they find that the laser has done some serious damage to the store. It was sent to 3 successive cleaners, and each one has zapped the surrounding areas to oblivion. Back at the apartment, Ingrid makes a call, and tells KAOS that she is going to head down to the cleaners and pick up the real blazer. When Max arrives back at the apartment, he asks 99 if she got in a fight with Ingrid, since when he passed her in the hallway, she took a swing at her. This is the last we see of Ingrid, as she disappears from the storyline. Smart gains access to the real blazer and they neutralize the bad guys. Trivia *Julie Newmar appeared as the Dancer-Assassin in the 1953 movie ‘Slaves Of Babylon’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Katrin Sveg in the 1961 movie ‘The marriage-Go-Round’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Miss Devlin in the 1963 episode "Of Late I think of Cliffordville" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". *Julie Newmar appeared as Catwoman in 13 episodes in 1966 for the TV series "Batman". *Julie Newmar appeared as "April Conquest" in the 1967 episode "Monkees Get More Dirt Out" for the TV series "The Monkees". *Julie Newmar appeared as the villainous Hesh-Ke in the 1969 movie ‘Mackenna‘s Gold’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Susannah Sutton in the 1969 episode ‘The Funeral Is On Mundy’ for the tv series ‘It Takes A Thief’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Mother in the 1970 comedy fantasy film "Up Your Teddy Bear". *Julie Newmar appeared as Ophelia in the 1971 episode "The Eight Year Itch Witch" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Julie Newmar appeared as the Ultra Witch in the 1976 movie "Monster Squad". *Julie Newmar appeared as Claudette in the 1976 episode "Black Magic" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". * Julie Newmar also appeared as Zarina the War Witch in the 1980 episode "Flight of the War Witch" from the TV series "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century". * A shockingly beautiful Newmar appeared as a villainous version of herself/ Catwoman in the 2003 movie ‘Back To The Batcave: The Misadventures Of Adam And Burt’. Gallery screenshot_4156.png screenshot_4157.png screenshot_4158.png screenshot_4159.png screenshot_4160.png screenshot_4161.png screenshot_4162.png screenshot_4163.png screenshot_4164.png screenshot_4165.png screenshot_4166.png screenshot_4167.png 06833c4d868acddf72f5626fa3b5f28f--ingrid-maids.jpg screenshot_4169.png screenshot_4170.png screenshot_4171.png screenshot_4172.png screenshot_4173.png screenshot_4174.png screenshot_4175.png screenshot_4176.png screenshot_4177.png screenshot_4178.png screenshot_4180.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Spy Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Maid Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Low Cut Top Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:High Heels Category:Femme Fatale